<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted by L_arbito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781634">Twisted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_arbito/pseuds/L_arbito'>L_arbito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything is twisted [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_arbito/pseuds/L_arbito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is insane. Rick and Morty died.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything is twisted [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twisted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmitri/gifts">Dmitri</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“爱不过是两相残害。”<br/>灵感来源是《局外人》。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick死了，我也是。我们的继任者没有来，可能因为我们没有继任者。其他的Rick和他们的Morty也许是迷了路，或者是也死了。Rick会失误，否则我们也不会死。<br/>
他给了我一枪，对着我的脑袋。所以我的血和脑浆炸开了，像踩碎一只毛毛虫，甜橙汁水四溢。前一秒还在我体内的细胞和组织溅满车库，以及Rick的脸上、身上。我不知道他为什么突然要给我一枪，我有时候能明白他，但这次没有。现在我不在乎他是怎么想的，我不用去在乎了。<br/>
之后他应该是给了自己一枪，我不知道。但他死了。Rick受的难太多，犯的罪也不少，我不知道他会下天堂还是上地狱。他活着时和其他人不一样，他的死是否也与众不同呢：既不去天堂、也不去地狱，哪里也不去，留在原地、就此消失？我没有见着他，可能亡灵无法相见，或者他消失了吧。Rick是我的外公，我才后知后觉意识到。之前我是忘了吗，我为什么会忘记这点？<br/>
无所谓了。<br/>
Summer最先发现了我们。我们的尸体。她没有尖叫，只是打扫了那堆脑浆和血液。Summer知道什么吗？她打扫完，回到客厅打开了电视。她没有看，在沙发上玩手机。一个小时，Summer回到车库，我们的继任者没有来，尸体凉透了。<br/>
Beth晚饭后知道了死讯。妈妈同时失去她的爸爸和儿子，这够她伤心酗酒一段时间的。酒不能麻醉精神，至少喝醉前不能，但确是逃避问题的良方。尸体还在车库。Jerry叫嚣着Rick又带我不来晚餐，是Rick在蔑视他。他说了一些Rick每天都在倚老卖老、昏昏度日，是废物和浪费地方的人，让Rick搬出去之类的话。没有人理他。他又开始说Rick这样成天带我冒险不好，我是他的儿子什么的。就好像我又因为冒险起晚了、没去考试，或者是没有时间与他一起享受“父子时光”。Beth醉倒在厨房，满身撒出来的红酒，瓶子堆了一地。我不知道她为什么不喝更烈的酒，或者吸毒。可能醉去比清醒更难受吧，我倒认为吸毒不错。和外公一起冒险不仅可以享受刺激，还有整个宇宙里最带劲的酒精和毒品。除了性交和感情，我什么非法背德的事情都可以和他一起做。虽然有时候我也可以和他一起性交，但通常我们不会一起做。<br/>
Summer一个人把我们两个拖进后院，因为Jerry骂完便去看电视了。我的身体很轻，没有花太大力气，但外公的身体用了Summer很长时间。爸爸妈妈没有举行葬礼的表示，对Summer的举动也没说什么，好像对一切都默认了、随波逐流了。<br/>
Summer搬完尸体，就回房间了。我不知道她想干什么，等到明天，“让阳光晒化扭曲的怨灵”之类的？天气不热，或许她想明天把我们埋在后院？要不就是两者都有。拖尸体很累，她还要独自挖坑埋葬，这真是个重担子。为什么不等到我们两个都腐烂发臭，Jerry自然会来埋吧。不，可能他会骂着搬走之类的。他现在还在看电视。Beth瘫在酒瓶中间，开始啜泣。漠不关心和盲目短视。 Jerry到底是愚蠢过了头还是被他岳父传染了？Rick之间最常说的一句话是"Who cares about your lonely soul?"，啊哈，当事人和爱当事人的人在乎。可是爱是什么呢？<br/>
我不知道，我爱Jessica和Summer和Rick和Beth和Jerry，我也不爱他们。冒险时情感是危险的，Rick把它从我这里剥夺了。我觉得头有些疼，像要裂开了一样。可能是幻肢痛的一种。这不算疼，我折断过腿，等Rick找到药。那才叫疼：漫长的等待。这次他一击毙命，好多了。可能自杀和杀人不一样。Rick自杀的时候找错了角度，我看他在地上喘息了好久，才死掉的。<br/>
Summer去了车库。里面很乱，我不知道她怎么能那么快就找到一把斧头。分尸很累，Rick指使我干过这档子事。但我更喜欢用电锯多一些，我不知道为什么她会在那么多工具里选择斧子。比起整个尸体，可能她觉得碎块更好埋吧。我以前也是这么想的，但实际上没有差别。甚至还要更累一点，要在把尸体切开上费力气。Summer没砍多久就要休息一会，斧子确实不好用，尤其是对我们两个这样没什么力气的人来说。她应该去睡一觉，这种事白天干也没有什么差别。<br/>
我抬头看天空。今天没有月亮，星星也不多，只有恒常亮着的那几颗零散分布在天上。我记得以前和Rick看过恒星的灭亡，比从地球上眺望宇宙好看得多，比坐在房顶上看流星好看得多。恒星的出生和灭亡都是宇宙里的自然规律，但是当你看着面前的巨大恒星随着引力发生不可逆的衰变，在寂静中失去光芒、迎接死亡；那种无声的爆炸就是它生命的绝响。Rick对此表达了深切的不屑，他觉得这没有什么，就像见多了日出日落就不会觉得它多么珍贵了一样，这一切对我来说是不可思议，对他却是平平无奇。可在见过那样的景象之后，这样的星空应该已经算不上什么了，至少在我活着的时候它算不上什么。但我不明白为什么现在头上的满天星野突然间那么迷人，就像不久前我不明白自己为什么会突然痴迷于日落一样。可能失去的东西才显得珍贵，但我不后悔死亡。或许Rick只是觉得现在生活的世界已经对他来说没有任何吸引力了，所以他才会带我去死吗？他想探索死之后的世界，却要把我也一起拉上。真是个自私的老混蛋。虽然现在我不后悔面对死亡，但我并不想要它。我还没有活够，我还没见过那么多Rick已经见过的东西，和他一起冒险并不是我生活的全部，他为什么要私自认为我也活够了，并且这样独断地为我做了选择呢？我在他那里一直没有选择权，我被他操纵了很久，包括生死也失去了自己的选择权。这让我恼火，可我现在甚至也看不到他，鬼知道他去哪了，Rick真是混蛋。<br/>
啊，我就是鬼。<br/>
无所谓了。<br/>
Summer总算放弃了。我的尸体她已经处理完了，Rick的她只砍了一半，还有手脚没有剁开。她又回了车库。Jerry趴在茶几上玩填色游戏。Beth哭够了，在翻箱倒柜找酒。Summer拿了两块木板出来，我看到上面分别写着“Rick Sanchez”和“Morty Smith”。她开始给我们挖坑。挖一个大坑就足够了，两个人放在一起，也更方便。但她一开始挖的坑还是不够大，小小的、窄窄的，只能勉强放下一个我。这确实是我的坟墓，她把我推了下去，把土堆在我身上。湿漉漉的土在地面上鼓起一个小包。Summer把写着我名字的那块木板插在土包旁边。这就是我的坟墓了。Beth没找到酒。她还是醉的，抱着Rick的尸体抽噎。Summer已经开始挖给Rick用的坟墓了。Beth吐了一地，眼泪和酒渍和呕吐物混合在一起，从Summer的表情我就能知道那有多难闻。Summer把Rick的尸块往坑里丢时，Beth才一副恍然大悟的样子，跟着她一起把Rick埋下去。写着我们两个名字的木板被插在地上时，我觉得我和Rick才彻底死透了。<br/>
但他为什么要杀我呢？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>后面不知道要写什么了。<br/>刚放假又没有人和我玩所以没什么事干写写文，送给Dmitri因为我是自私老糊逼不会好好和人交流而且她恰好吃这对cp。（？）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>